Blaze and the Monster Machines Wiki:Image policy
Images that are uploaded to the Blaze and the Monster Machines Wiki should be in a format that provides clarity and ease of use, primarily through quick loading times. In addition, since images will be shared with Blaze and the Monster Machines wikis in other languages, clarity in file names and file information is necessary for non-English-speaking wikis so that they may be translated to their local language. This page will describe the methods by which this will be achieved. File naming All episode screenshots should begin with the suffix "S#E#" (season number, episode number), followed by a description. Title cards are exceptions, using instead the episode’s name then “title card” following it. If the episode is double-length, start with the suffix "S#E#-#", with the dash spanning two seperate episode numbers. :Example: S1E4 Gabby opening her toolbox.png If an image is cropped: * Images cropped from their original 16:9 ratio to a smaller ratio (ex. 4:3) should have "cropped" immediately following the description. :Example: S1E10 AJ activates Visor View - cropped.png * Images cropped just to show full views of characters should contain just the character's name and "ID" immediately preceding it. :Example: S4E1 Blaze ID.png * Images cropped to show characters in a square 1:1 ratio should contain just the character's name and "portrait" immediately preceding it. :Example: S1E1-2 Blaze portrait.png For the suffix before the description, use the airing order, not the order in which it was produced. If you upload an image that isn't a screenshot, use a name that is appropriate. File uploading Formats Though several file formats are supported by the wiki, the following are the the most commonly used formats: #PNG (.png) for most pictures, such as screenshot or game images. #JPEG (.jpg suffix) for photographic images or artwork. #GIF (.gif) for animated images. Quality Try to upload images with the finest quality possible. Don’t upload images of extremely low quality or are blurry or pixelated. If you find an image that is of better quality than the current, replace it with the new version. Scenes from promos are exceptions, due to only being seen for a limited time before an episode’s airdate. Avoid uploading really small screenshots or smaller duplicates of an already existing screenshot. Certain promotional images at small sizes are exceptions. Bad quality examples S1E1-2 Gabby fits Stripes' spark plug - LQ.jpg S1E1-2 Darington and Zeg "Of course" - LQ.jpg S1E6 AJ and Gabby laugh - LQ.jpg S1E6 Stripes "We can't sail home" - LQ.jpg Good quality examples S1E1-2 Gabby fits Stripes' spark plug.png S1E1-2 Darington and Zeg "Of course".png S1E6 AJ and Gabby laugh.png S1E6 Stripes "We can't sail home".png Galleries All episode, character and song galleries should be placed in chronological order, following the storyline as well as placing them in the right section. Episode galleries are split into three parts (four for double-length episodes). Split episode galleries should be titled "/Gallery/#". If a character's season gallery is split, those pages should be titled "/Season X (Y-Z)". Screen bugs and captions Photos with screen bugs (i.e., a television rating or a network logo) and closed-captions are allowed, but are considered temporary; if you happen to find the same screenshot without the bug and/or captions, replace it with that one. Screen bug examples Caption examples Dos and Don'ts What's allowed * Screenshots of the show as well as online games, promotional videos, and those relating to Nickelodeon or Nick Jr. * Promotional images from websites of any Nickelodeon cable network as well as official websites and/or Twitter or Facebook feeds run by the series' crew members. * Production material from the websites as described above. * Any pictures of merchandise related to the show in a way. * Fanmade art from users, but is only allowed on the user’s userpage, comments and blog posts. What isn't allowed * Photos of a TV screen showing an episode, as these are low quality images. Images must be created on a computer using a good quality video, created on mobile devices, or TV screen images captured with a capture card or any HD TV screen capturing device. * Images that have nothing to do with the show. * Nonsense image names (i.e. 432543054320895327502398.png). * Absolutely no nudity/pornographic material. Under Wikia's Terms of Use, anyone who posts such material will end up in an indefinite ban, being reported, or both. ---- ---- ''To recommend additional topics that need to be included on this page, list them on the Discussion page. Image policy Image policy